Cupid Hates Me
by Tera Strikes
Summary: Leo Valdez, brought a huge war ship to New Rome, just to get Cupid's arrow to the knee... Once he does he falls for his best freind Piper and gets him self into a big mess. T because I am a little paranoid :P
1. Here for you

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything that has to do with HoO. I own half of the plot the other half I owe to mytholigy wich nobody any other refrences that I make... blah blah blah, incert more legal stuff here.**

I blame this all on Cupid, Eros, or what ever his name is.I came riding a huge warship to New Rome to just get an arrow to the knee. Yes, I said arrow to the knee when ever I am on Youtube, I sometimes see that joke.I never really got it, until I actulay took Cupid's arrow to the knee.I think I am getting ahead of my self it all started in the boiler room, on the Argo II. Technicaly the Argo, did not need a boiler room, I just thought it was funny to use it, as a back up and put the fire nation symble on it.(My little brother Harley, loved the show Avatar and I watched it with him from time-to-time ) Apparently, it was not much of a funny joke to every one else, but, I still grinned,as I walked in the room. Jason was off to the side pacing the floor.

"Dude, chill out.I'm pretty sure they'd understand."I said for the millionth time.

Jason was having, another panic attack. Jason is a good, guy to the point were he reminds me of a robot, or somthing, but, he did have one dirty little secret. He had two girlfreinds.I hated people who cheated on girls, but, Jason did not mean to. A goddess named Hera, took away his, and Percy Jackson's memory and he was placed into a Greek camp even though he was Roman. It seemed like he was stuck in a weird version of Wife Swap any way, then he met Piper and they both fell for each other the problem was he started getting his memory back and he found out that he was to dating a girl named Reyna, he relised that he liked her is why he is on his guilt trip.

"Chill! I can't chill! What I am I souposed to do! I swear, I am going, to lose it Leo!" Jason snapped.

"Lose, your honor right?" I asked and nodded torwords the poster. He stared at me harshly. "Alright I'm sorry."

"So what do I do?" Jason, asked and I sighed." Fine how do you tell if you really like a girl then?"

"I never really had a girlfreind yet."I addmitted."I lost alot of time running away ad stuff. I guess I really don't know."

"Seriously?" Jason smirked.I frowned.

"If you tell any body, I will kill you."I said seriously.

"Alright!Alright!" He said holding his hands up.

"But if you really want my advice," I said sitting down in a huge chair."I'd say find another love intrest for who ever you chose, or get her to break up with you."

"Leo your brilliant!"Jason said standing up.I grinned.

"It's a gift."

I should of kept my mouth shut. If I did I would not have been in this mess.


	2. A son of Jupiter

**Jason**

A son of Jupiter does not meet gods to make "deals" with them especialy in the middle of the night. Even so I guess, I had to break a few rules just to free my consceince the night was cold and deserted, almost like every move he made was a huge impact on the world._ Isn't that how it allways is? _I biteraly thought. A son of Jupiter doesn't complain either. I walked across the town until I heard a voice luring me to an ally way. They also don't go in allys.

"Jason!" I herd it again. _I'm coming. _I ran across the huge puddles of of water danced around my foot the sky matched my grim mood.I herd a shock of lightning. _Calm down Dad._

"Cupid?" I asked, once I saw a shadow move across, the ally. The figure took a step near me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, when I saw him. I herd of Cupid alot of times. People imagin him to look like a cute baby or looked more like a teenager than anything. He had golden hair, and blue was wearing, a black ' Got, love ? ' Tee shirt. On his back he had a key board (the computer type, not the musical) and a string of arrows. I hate to admit it, but, Mr. Matchmaker, did not make me feel any more asured about my future love life.

"Oh hey Jason!" He said. When he talked I saw that he was wearing braces.

"Hey, are you-"

"Going to help you?" He cut me off." Perhaps." He took out his key board and starting taping. I saw his fingers glide on the letters. L. E. O. Dozens of options popped up in a foggy mist. He scrolled down and picked, one. A picture, of Leo Valdez showed was grinning as if he just told one of his jokes.

"This is the guy, you want me to set up with..." He opened his hand and, a picture of Piper flew out of it she looked so beutiful .I mently slaped my self for even thinking that but, it was true. She was wearing, her old snow boarding jacket and was smiling shyly. " Her"

"Yeah- I mean yes Mr. Cupid. Sir?"

"Jason, are you sure, about this?" Cupid asked. I frowned. What could go wronge? " Oviously you don't get it."

He took typed a little more on his keyboard. A picture of Reyna (she was smiling the way that only she could, it made her look even more serious) and then my own photo,( I was not even smiling I looked up with a determined look on my face) Leo 's photo was off to the side.

"This is what you call a love_ triangle_." He sounded disgusted, he then dragged Leo's picture back. " This is called messing with peoples feelings. The last time I shot sombody with my arrow by request it turned out horrible."

"Persephone and Pluto, right?" He nodded. " I know they's guys though. They would never-"

" I'm not here for a sob story kid, I'm just warning you. Love makes people do stupid things." I thought about that for a second.

" But, there is no other option." I replied. Cupid sighed deeply.

" There are other ways. Like Psyche and I..." Cupid had a dreamy look on his face, as he tucked the keyboard under his shoulder.

" Could you just shoot, Piper?" I snapped. A son of Jupiter also does not snap at people.

"Alright! Alright!" He smiled at me. " Tommorow then?"

I nodded.

" Good." He turned to leave and I saw his back shimmer. Istead of the arrows and key board he had wings on now. He looked back once more, and I saw that he had snow white hair, and green eyes. He still wore the same tee shirt. " See you on fanfiction then!" He winked, and flew off just like that.

I blinked, a few times. What the heck was fanfiction?

**EpicStories339494 : Thanks, I'll try to work on it! I also never knew that it actualy arrow in the knee. it's funny how so many people have it wronge.**

** Annie****.diangelo : This is definatly my favorite shipping! I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Cupid's change of plans

**Jason**

I couldn't sleep, the world around me moved quickly but, I stayed lazily in my bed. All of the cards were lined up for tonight. In a few hours I would be home free with Reyna.I kept on telling my self that I was doing the right thing.I knew that it was wronge to play with people's feelings but, this was diffrent, people only fell in love because of Cupid. I was just speeding things up. No matter how many times I told myself I felt a heavy weight of guilt on my chest as I stared at the roof of my cabin.

_**{a few hours later }**_

I hid behind a bush that I got a Ceres kid to plant for me,squated next to me was Cupid he dressed exactly like me with jeans and a camp Jupiter hoodie his appearence again was diffrent he had blonde hair and grey eyes, like a child of Minerva. If anybody looked at him they would assume that he was a normal camper. We both stared at Leo's form knocking on the cabin were Piper stayed. Minutes went by and he kept on knockking the shook the handle a few times.I almost jumped when his hand lit on fire.

"Try me!" He then laughed.(Not creepily) I calmed down when he did : it was just a joke.

"I like this kid." Cupid snickered.

"Yeah, he's a cool guy! Just focus for a second!Alright!"I strugled to keep my voice even.

"Fine." Cupid repleid cooly. We sat in silence as Piper opened the door my heart sunk as I saw her, her face was red, I could tell that her eyes were puffy even from the distance I was from her.I never saw her look so broken.

"Poor kid." Cupid sighed.I stayed silent as Leo and Piper started talking.I could tell that Leo was attempting to cheer Piper up by the way he talked with his hands;he only did so when he was exited. Piper laughed and it brightened my mood a little bit, he joked around for a little bit, all the sudden Piper's experession became grave. She then sat down and leaned her back against the wall, Leo followed the suit.I looked over at Cupid who was staring at the two with a dreamy expression.

"Cupid! I think now would be a good time!" He blinked, and then turned red._This is who I have to count on for my love life? _

"Right." He said, and his bow and arrow appeared in his arrow had a heart at the end of it, oddly enough it looked almost fake. The bow was golden and graceful, he then put his arrow in the bow. As he aimed, his left eye closed shut.I held my breath as he aimed for Piper. Then I quickly felt my heart stop as he swiftly moved the arrow to shoot at Leo. Befor I could do anything he let go of he string and the arrow flew into Leo's knee. He blinked as he looked down, then at Piper. His confused expression became, love sick Piper kept talking, not noticing any changes.

"Cupid what was that?" I yell-wispered.(You herd the type of was the type were you wanted to scream at the person but, for what ever reason you had to keep your voice down)

"Look at her!" He replied smoothly."She is a mess because, you decided to break up with her!"

"I-"

"Then you want me to shoot her to make her fall for sombody that might not love her?" His bow and arrow faded and was replaced with his with his wings.

"What about our deal?" I sighed.

"I shot sombody didn't I? " He pointed to Leo who was smiling as Piper laughed.

"But, thats not what I ment!" Cupid glared at me.

"I don't think you should argue with me unless you want to fall in love with a toad! " That made me shut up, Cupid stood up, and his appearence shimmered.I could no longer see the God of love. " We will meet again Jason Grace."

I could hear the air wistle as Cupid flew off.I blinked a few times as I watched Leo give Piper a flower out of his tool belt.I felt a new feeling rise out of my chest.**_Jealusy._**

**_ Thank you to every one who reveiwed you guys are awsome ^.^_**

**_Princess Of Crazy People : Thanks!Hope this one doesn't disapoint !_**

**_EpicStories339494 : I hope this chapter is better with gramaticly! I really apretiate, your tips and help!_**

**xxXNatan fanXxx** : _**I hope this chapter cleared things up and thanks for the reveiw!**_

_**Loony-Lightning-Lion : Thank you so much! One of the things I want to test out is my writing style and reveiws like this helps me figure out what my strenghs are when it comes to styles. ( This is also my favorite shipping, I think there needs to be way more of PiperxLeo)**_

**Weirdness101** : _**I hope this chapter cleared things for the reveiw!**_

**LeoXPiperXJason **: **_Thanks! (you rock too)_**

**Guest**: **_Listen, I know it my picture is of Hazel it is because she is one of my favorite characters. To be honest your reveiw did not bother me at all. I came on this site so I could try to figure out how I can be a better writer,I don't want to sound full of myself but, I truely beleive that I am getting better _****_this story might be a waste of time for you but, to me it is a way for me to get closer to have people writing about my story on fanfiction one day. This _****_story might be lame to you but, to me it means the world.I like to prove people wronge and you will be one of the people I would, so have _****_a good day!_**


End file.
